<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Farklı Türden Bir İstila by Resinosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841948">Farklı Türden Bir İstila</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resinosa/pseuds/Resinosa'>Resinosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Series Of Bastardly Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bilim kurgu, Cinsiyeti Bilinmeyen Karakterler, Düşünce Ağırlıklı, Gen, Kısa Öykü, Proje, Psikolojik Etmenler, Robotlar, Tamamlandı, Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resinosa/pseuds/Resinosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Asla bir insana zarar verme veya duyarsızlık yoluyla bir insanın zarar görmesine izin verme."</p><p>Robotların istilasından korkan insanlar, bu felaketi önleyebilmek için en güçlü antivirus programlarıyla korunan bu cümleyi kodladılar.</p><p>Peki istedikleri sonuca ulaşabildiler mi?</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Bu hikâye bir Türkçe ödevi çalışmasıdır. Hayatımın sonuna kadar dosyalarımın içinde durmasındansa, herkesin ulaşabileceği bir yerde olmasını tercih ettiğimden buraya yükledim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Series Of Bastardly Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Farklı Türden Bir İstila</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Çıktım. Dolaştım. Ara sokaklarda. Ana caddede. Hemen hemen tüm dükkanlar, mağazalar kapalıydı. (bir hazır giyim mağazası dışında) Yalnız bankalar ve sinemalar açıktı. Ben de bir sinemanın 14.00 matinesine girdim. Berbat bir filmdi.</p><p>İzlediğim film sona erdiğinde hava yavaştan kararmaya başlamıştı. Arka cebimden telefonumu çıkarttım, saate baktım. Saat, üçü yirmi dört geçiyordu. Eğer şimdi metroya binersem, yaklaşık iki saatte evde oluyordum.</p><p>"En iyisi iş çıkışı saatlerine kalmamak, sonra onlarca yabancıyla birlikte uzunca yolları dip dibe gitmek zorunda kalıyorum."</p><p>Telefonumu cebime geri koydum ve sakin adımlarla sinemanın çıkışına doğru yürümeye başladım. Yürürken, gözüm sinemanın yiyecek ve içecek standına takıldı. Fiyatlar, geçen yıllara göre daha düşüktü, fakat sadece bir patlamış mısır ve soda için fiyatların hâlâ çok fazla olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu. Stantta ilgimi çeken başka bir şey olmadığı için kafamı çevirip yoluma geri döndüm.</p><p>Aniden önümde bir cisim olduğunu fark ettim. Refleksif olarak bir adım geri attım.</p><p>"Tünaydın!" Robotik bir ses beni karşıladı. "Benim adım XSY-164 ve görevim sinemaseverlerin bu sinemada izledikleri filmler hakkındaki geri bildirimlerini öğrenmek. Bana izlediğiniz filmin adını ve film hakkında ne düşündüğünüzü söyleyebilir misiniz?"</p><p>Önümde bir robot duruyordu -yanılmıyorsam adı xsy ile başlıyordu-. Silindirik bir yapısı vardı ve en tepesinde her konuştuğunda parlayan bir çizgi vardı. Robotun kendisi, yıllar önce yapılan araştırmalar sayesinde geliştirilen özel zemin sayesinde yerin birkaç santim üstünde duruyordu. Bu durum sanırım pozitif yük ve negatif yüklerden kaynaklanıyormuş ama emin değilim.</p><p>Diğer robotlara kıyasla, hareket edebilme ve öğrenebilme yetisi daha kısıtlı duruyordu.</p><p>Robot, önümde kıpırdamadan cevabımı bekliyordu ve ben cevap vermeden bir yere gitmeyecek gibi duruyordu.</p><p>"Filmin ismi 'Denizde Batmak' idi. Filmin konusu çok karmaşıktı. Karakterler, geçmişleri hakkında hiçbir bilgi bilmediğimizden dolayı yüzeysel hissettirdiler. Aktörler de güzel oynamıyorlardı zaten. Bir daha bu filmi gösterime koymamanızı tavsiye ederim."</p><p>Robot, düğmeye basılma sesine benzer bir ses çıkardı. "Geri bildiriminiz için teşekkür ederim! Sonraki filmleri sizin de görüşlerinizi ön planda tutarak seçeceğiz." Arkasını döndü, benden uzaklaştı.</p><p>Derin bir nefes aldım ve sinemadan çıktım. Sokaktaki mağazaların çoğu hâlâ kapalıydı, ortalıkta çok az sayıda insan vardı. İnsanların üç katı kadar da robot dolaşıyordu etrafta.</p><p>Bu durumun çok basit bir nedeni vardı aslında, üstünde ne kadar düşünürsen o kadar ironikleşen bir neden.</p><p>Yaklaşık 70 yıl önce, insanlar ilk yapay zekayı kullanarak kendi başlarına öğrenebilen robotları yapma çalışmalarına başlandı. Bu çalışmalar sırasında belli başlı protesto grupları, piyasada olan bilim kurgu filmlerinden etkilenerek çalışmaları durdurmak istediler. Böyle bir durumla karşılaşan üst düzey yetkililer, protesto gruplarını yatıştırabilmek için çözüm yolları aramaya başladı. Bunun üzerine Hollandalı bilim insanları, her robotta olması gereken ve bir sürü antivirüs programlarıyla korunan bir kod eklediler.</p><p>
  <em>"Asla bir insana zarar verme veya duyarsızlık yoluyla bir insanın zarar görmesine izin verme."</em>
</p><p>İlk başlarda, bu kodu kitleler tarafından olumlu karşılandı. Herkes, bu kod sayesinde robotların insan dünyasını herhangi bir biçimde zarar veremeyeceğini düşündü. Sonuçta, eğer bir insana bile zarar veremiyorlarsa, nasıl olacak da milyonlarca insanı kontrol edebileceklerdi?</p><p>Birkaç yıl boyunca hiçbir problem oluşmadı, kimseden bir şikayet gelmedi. Belki de bunun nedeni üretilen ilk robotların genellikle ev robotları olmasıydı. Başka bir amaçla üretilen robotlar ise iyi koşullarda çalıştırıldıklarından dolayı herhangi bir arıza çıkartmadılar. Zaman geçtikçe üretilen robotların işlevleri arttı ve aynı anda birden fazla işte çalıştırılmaya başlatıldılar. Bu sayede robotlar, farklı mekânlarda bulunarak farklı insanlarla etkileşime geçme şansı buldular. Mesela; sokakları temiz tutmak için görevlendirilen robotlar evsiz insanlarla iletişime geçtiler, yetimhanelerde çalışan robotlar yetimlerin yaşama koşullarını öğrendiler, huzurevlerinde görevli olan robotlar ise orada kalan yaşlıların durumunu fark ettiler.</p><p>Üst kademeden görevliler neden böyle bir hatada bulundular bilmiyorum. Belki insanlık çoktan robotların zihinlerine özellikle kodlanan cümleyi unutmuştu; belki de insanlar zor koşullarda yaşayan kişileri sosyal dengenin gerekli bir parçası sayıp, acı çekmelerine alıştıklarından dolayı onları akıllarının uçlarından geçirmemişlerdi bile.</p><p>Neyse, olan oldu ve robotlar artık herkesin toz pembe bir dünyada yaşamadığını öğrendiler. İlk başlarda bu tür durumları robotlar, sahiplerine bildirdiler. Ancak hiçbir geri dönüt alamadılar, hatta ısrarcı davranan robotlara format bile attı insanlar. Üstlerinin kendilerine yardım etmeyeceğini anlayan robotlar, bu sorunu kendi içlerinde çözmeye karar verdiler. Artık gizlice kendi aralarında internetten araştırmalar yapıyor; insanlık tarihini, kültürünü, savaşlarını ve diğer belirleyici özelliklerini öğreniyorlardı.</p><p>Eğer fikrimi belirtmem gerekirse, bence bu durumda robotların hiçbir suçu yoktu. Sadece içgüdülerini izliyorlardı.</p><p>
  <em>"Asla bir insana zarar verme veya 'duyarsızlık' yoluyla bir insanın zarar görmesine izin verme."</em>
</p><p>Günler, haftalar, aylar, yıllar geçti. Robotlar artık ayaklanmaya, protesto yapmaya başlamışlardı. İnsanlar, robotları ellerinden geldiği kadarıyla durdurmaya çalıştılar. Fabrikadaki robotları bambaşka bir programla kodladılar, ellerine geçirdikleri robotlara format attılar. Fakat ne yaptılarsa işe yaramadı çünkü robotlar; olayları gözlemleyip aralarında bir bağ kuruyor, yeri geldiğinde de ona göre davranıyorlardı artık. İnsanların çoğunlukta bulunduğu bölgelerde düşündüklerinden farklı bir şekilde davranırken, kendi aralarında örgütler kuruyorlardı.</p><p>Yavaş yavaş robotlar, gördükleri ve öğrendikleriyle bilinçlenmeye, insanların yıllar önce kaybettiği insanlık hissini kazanmaya başladılar. Artık makalelerde gördükleri gibi değil, kendi başlarına ürettikleri cümlelerle konuşmaya başladılar. Babamın bana küçükken anlatığına göre o, protestoların birinde ilk kez bir robotun tamamen orjinal bir konuşma yapmasına şahit olmuş. Babama göre o gün, bir dönemin bittiği ve başladığı tarihtir.</p><p>"Metro, istasyona yaklaşmak üzeredir. Lütfen, güvenliğiniz için sarı çizgiyi geçmeyiniz. Hepinize iyi günler dileriz."</p><p>Anonsu duyunca aniden irkildim. Düşüncelerime o kadar dalmıştım ki metro durağına geldiğimi fark etmemiştim. Vücudumu biraz öne eğdim ve metronun ne kadar yakın olduğuna baktım. Birkaç saniye sonra metro, ardından sürüklediği esintiyle karşımda yavaşça durdu, kapılarını açtı. Kapılardan sadece robotlar çıktılar ve bir hat üzerinde istasyonu terk ettiler. Robotlar gidince, boş vagonlardan birine bindim, kapının en yakınındaki koltuklardan birine oturdum. Bir süre sonra içeri yabancılar, hiç görmediğim türden robotlar girdi ve kapılar kapandı.</p><p>Metro hareket etmeden önce hafifçe sarsıldı ve bir sonraki istasyona doğru gitmeye başladı. Yanımda cüzdanımdan başka bir eşya getirmediğim için o anda yapacak hiçbir şeyim yoktu. Üstümdeki kıyafetlere baktım ve ne kadar tozlandıklarını fark ettim. Kıyafetlerimi hafifçe silkeledim, etrafıma bakmaya başladım. Metrodaki insanların hepsi koltuk bulmayı başarabilmiş, birbirlerine uzakça oturuyorlardı. Robotlar ise, vagonun en ucunda birbirlerine bitişik duruyorlardı. Sanki eskiden insanların nasıl yolculuk ettiğini taklit eder gibi bir hâlleri vardı. Büyük olasılıkla öyle de yapıyorlardı.</p><p>Zaman geçtikçe robotlar, insan kültürüne adapte oldukları ve bunlardan esinlenerek yeni tür davranışlar oluşturdukları herkesçe bilinen bir gerçek. Fakat şu ana kadar yaptıkları her davranış, ne kadar olduğu önemsiz bir şekilde insanlardan kaynaklanmıştı. Protestolar, ayaklanmalar, konuşmalar ve daha binlerce benzerleri.</p><p>Ancak günün sonunda neyin nereden geldiği önemli değildir, önemli olan sonuçlardır. Böyle bir nedenden robotların davranışları, insanlara bu kadar çok benzediğinden dolayı sosyal dengeyi değiştirmede başarılı oldular. İnsanların örf, adet, inançlarını öğrenerek; bunları insanları ikna etmekte, yeri geldiğinde de insanlara zarar vermeden onları kontrol etmekte kullandılar.</p><p>Bundan 10 yıl sonra, robotlar en sonunda kesin bir başarıya ulaştılar. Artık başka kişilere kötü davranan insanlar, diğerleri tarafından aşağılanıyor, hor görülüyordu. Böyle bir duruma maruz kalmaktan korkanlar ise, evlerinden gerektiğinde çıkmamaya, hatta işlerini evden yapmaya başladılar.</p><p>Günün sonunda, robotların verdiği kararlar, insanların günlük hayatını etkilemeye, zoraki bir şekilde de olsa başkalarına iyi davranmalarını sağlamıştı.</p><p>"Şimdiki durak Yenisahra."</p><p>Metro anonsunu duyunca kendi koltuğuma iyice gömüldüm, gözlerimi dinlendirdim. İnmem gereken durağa daha çok vardı.</p><p>İşin asıl komik tarafı, o bilim kurgu filmlerine karşı, insanların asırlar boyunca kurmaya çalıştıkları düzeni başka bir etken değil de, kendi kendilerine yok etmesiydi.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>